


Атсуму пишет стихи без точек

by Insasha



Category: Haikyuu!!
Genre: Love Poems, M/M, Mentioned Kageyama Tobio, Poetry
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-07-04
Updated: 2020-07-04
Packaged: 2021-03-04 21:48:16
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 59
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25063396
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Insasha/pseuds/Insasha
Summary: Противоречие бьет под дых. //Никакого упоминания, что это атсукаге, но это атсукаге
Relationships: Kageyama Tobio/Miya Atsumu
Kudos: 2





	Атсуму пишет стихи без точек

**Author's Note:**

> Собственно перетаскиваю сюда потихоньку все с фикбука

Атсуму пишет стихи без точек и — постоянно — без запятых.

Он с ханахаки. Он одиночка. Противоречие бьет под дых.

Атсуму пишет стихи о разном, не застревало чтоб в голове.

А лепестки над строкой прекрасны — закончат образ, ну и привет...

Атсуму пишет стихи без знаков — в концовках строчек лишь пустота...

Сценарий, в общем-то, одинаков.  
Но что с Атсуму сейчас не так?


End file.
